Corazón Desentrañado
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Todo el mundo es un caos: nadie sabe qué ocurrirá, sólo que será malo. Inglaterra quiere ver a su amado una vez más antes, pero algo lo interrumpe: el fantasma de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1 Todos los países van al¿cielo?

**Capítulo 1: Todos los países van al ¿cielo?**

Renuncia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA.

OoO

Las naciones no mueren de la misma manera que los hombres, tampoco van al mismo lugar que éstos al morir.

Los países se desvanecen sin dejar un cadáver que enterrar, y van a un lugar, situado en el cielo, hecho de alucinaciones, que pueden llevarles a la gloria o al infierno.

Cierto país preguntó un día cuál era la razón de que estuviera ahí. Siendo él un pecador ¿no debía estar acaso en el infierno?

—¿Sabes? —Le dijo uno de los más viejos, un contemporáneo del que algunos países que estaban ahí llamaban "Abuelo Roma"—. Éste también es el infierno.

Scott arqueó una de sus pronunciadas cejas.

—Como ya habrás notado todos vemos y oímos cosas algo distintas —el pelirrojo asintió—, entonces, tú lo transformas en el infierno si es lo que quieres. —El escocés frunció fuertemente el ceño.

—¡Pero qué idiotez! ¡¿Quién querría eso?! —Espetó.

—No depende de los pecados: una nación llega a esto no por un deseo directo, sino que sus sentimientos y conciencia la guía inconscientemente a sufrir. —Scott sintió el golpe de la razón, y por ello no preguntó directamente al omnisciente.

Quién sabe por qué esa voz le parecía semejante a la de Arthur su… hermano... su condena.

—Una nación no puede ser juzgada como un hombre, porque un país es el reflejo de su gente y sus acciones no son casi nunca por voluntad propia —explicó el omnisciente—, por eso no es justo darle ni el paraíso, ni el infierno cuando desaparece, pero sí este lugar. Técnicamente estás en el cielo, pero no es que fuera tan celestial, es… bueno, respondí ¿no? Voy con Roma un rato.

Scott afiló la mirada extrañado porque el otro hombre no terminó la frase.

—Espere —dijo afianzando su brazo en una sensación fría, el rubio no lo miró—. ¿Es… qué? —dijo en extremo seco.

—Es… —consideró un momento y suspiró—. Es un montón de reflejos, del mundo de cada uno de nosotros, ese mundo se forjó en la Tierra. Nosotros somos su reflejo en el pasado, y ellos son nuestro reflejo a futuro, bueno… — suspiró de nuevo para mirar al pelirrojo, dudoso.

—¿Qué? No se quede sin decir todo. —El más viejo frunció el ceño.

—No deberías hablarme así, he sido muy amable contigo… tal vez no sea tiempo todavía —se soltó y echó a caminar con un "adiós" severo.

—¡Espere, por favor! —Lo detuvo Scott, suplicante a pesar de su orgullo. Si las suposiciones del rubio eran correctas ahora Scott… No debía voltear o sucumbiría… Pero verlo así era algo invaluable…

¡Scott lo miraba con ojitos de cachorro!

Sí, había volteado.

—Siéntate —le dijo el Imperio Germano, pensando en esa carita—. Nosotros somos el pasado y nuestra consecuencia son ellos. Nosotros estamos en un lugar donde vemos más o menos lo que queremos ver, sin embargo hay algo más.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Scott le miró, esperando que continuara.

—En el lugar que hoy ocupas como casa hay un espejo, un espejo diferente a los demás. Por él puedes ver lo que sea del pasado o del presente de cualquiera sobre la tierra. Con él, incluso, te puedes hacer ver o escuchar por quien o quienes quieras. Pero para ello, una mínima luz del cielo debe caer sobre aquel.

El Imperio Germano se detuvo antes de continuar.

—También puedes crear una conexión más, una que podría ser como si regresaras, aunque ya no tendrías territorio ni gobierno, mas por lo demás sería igual a ser un vivo de nuevo, si es que el omnisciente te deja— terminó.

Scott lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, no se podría decir la razón, pero la sonrisa que esbozó en ese momento hizo sentir al mayor que había cometido un gran error.

El escocés se levantó y desapareció, tocándole el hombro a la nación más antigua, con un sincero "gracias", antes de alejarse por detrás del rubio.

Un frío glacial se sintió en ese contacto, los ojos azules estaban llenos de terror.

¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Tal parece que fue hipnotizado, sí, seguro que sí y ahora el pelirrojo haría estragos en la Tierra que de por sí ya iba de mal en peor.

El escocés se sintió feliz al saber que podría estar en contacto de nuevo con el mundo real.

OoO

Fin del capitulo.

Comentarios, peticiones, asesorías, observaciones, preguntas y critica constructiva son muy bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.

Slink estuvo aquí :D

(Mi beta Gracias)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2 Todavía se le mueve el piso

**Capítulo 2: Todavía se le mueve el piso**

Advertencia: personajes originales.  
Renuncia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

OoO

En el mundo los tiempos eran críticos, pero a pesar de ello las naciones no podían dejar de sentir.

Ya habían pasado años, décadas, siglos desde aquellos días en que comenzó su relación, pero Arthur y Alfred seguían sin cansarse el uno del otro, no importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera ese amor seguiría eternamente en ese par de corazones, pero últimamente había algo que tenía intranquilo al de la vista esmeralda y era que el estadounidense hacía y decía cosas cada vez más disparatadas.

Y en su voz de fondo había miedo.

Tenía una idea del porqué, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de hasta dónde llegaría el desquiciado que le tocó esta vez de jefe a Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué diablos le habían tocado puros locos últimamente? Uno peor que el anterior, sinceramente la situación era más que preocupante aunque tal vez fuera peor para la familia oriental.

Todo el mundo estaba tenso, para que se den una idea, hasta el despreocupado Francia estaba trabajando en toda clase de preparativos por un muy probable y cercano desastre futuro, lo único que podía hacer era maximizar las protecciones anti bombas, pero lo hacía frenético por la preocupación.

Ahora que tantas organizaciones internacionales, incluso la ONU, se habían disuelto por causa de las acciones del nuevo presidente. A cada país no le quedaba más que intentar prever la catástrofe en su propia nación, así que todos estaban muy ocupados.

Sumado a todo ello, no tenían pretextos para verse, (en realidad todos querían poner fin a eso, pero ni verse entre si podían sin que el desquiciado jefe de los Estados Unidos de América amenazara con catástrofes, que, para peor, podía cumplir), pero aun así, Inglaterra consiguió ir a visitar al estadounidense.

—Hola, Alfred —le saludó extendiendo una cajita de envoltura azul.

—Hola, Iggy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? —le respondió el estadounidense, incluso más desganado que la última vez que se habían visto.

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio y darle algo? No nos hemos visto en meses ¿sabes? —le dijo molesto el inglés, retirando la caja.

—Arthur, no te molestes, no te he podido ver, pero no es mi culpa —se defendió el menor.

—Olvídalo, Alfred, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, sólo toma, e intenta ya no molestar tanto a México y a Canadá. Si no dejas de hacerlo, menos te apoyarán. Debo apresurarme porque sólo vengo de paso —Estados Unidos le tomó del brazo.

—No es cierto —protestó, lo abrazó y le susurró—. Te quiero… por favor, quédate un poco más.

Era su debilidad, que el de lentes se comportara así, no dijo nada, sólo lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

—Eres un idiota, Alfred, pero eres mi lindo idiota.

Alfred sonrió y lo jaló para seguir besándole, abrió la puerta y entraron. Se sentaron un momento y Estados Unidos abrió la caja.

Vio una pequeña esfera de nieve que representaba un parque, en medio de éste, una banquita albergaba dos pequeños muñequitos rubios idénticos a ellos que estaban compartiendo audífonos, prendía una lucecita que cambiaba de color y se reflejaba en los diminutos copos y sonaba una canción con la voz de un excelente cantante inglés llamado Arthur, que también tocaba su guitarra; la lucecita no se veía muy clara por el sol que entraba por la ventana, pero aun así se pudo apreciar.

Alfred dejó sobre la mesita de centro su regalo, y, con sus orbes azules, miró a su amado. No tenía rastros de ese miedo, tristeza y cansancio que tenía al saludarlo, Inglaterra había logrado su objetivo y sonrió, como sonreía sólo para él.

—¡Es hermoso, Arthur, me encanta! —Exclamó felíz y se lanzó sobre el europeo con ansias, besándolo y acariciándolo.

Arthur estaba alegre y ansioso también, hubieran hecho el amor ahí mismo en el sillón, pero de pronto un terrible escalofrío le recorrió y se sintió como un niño indefenso que era atrapado en algo por lo que sería castigado, o como un adolecente descubierto en un amor prohibido.

Sobre todo sintió el terror de una tortura que regresa cuando se creía había terminado.

Con los ojos entrecerrados oyó unos fríos pasos y vio una silueta tenebrosa como sombra, abrió los ojos de golpe para mirar lo que casi le provoca un infarto: su pelirrojo hermano mayor avanzando hacia ellos con la expresión más terrible que hubiese visto.

Empujó al menor tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso de lados opuestos del sofá.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Chilló. Levantó la vista y no había nadie.

—Sí, por favor, explícame—pidió Alfred sobándose la cabeza. Arthur salió corriendo y para entonces, el estadounidense, aunque lo intentó, no lo pudo seguir.

Arthur corría, sintiendo como si todavía se moviera el piso.

OoO

Fin del capitulo.

Comentarios, peticiones, asesorías, observaciones, preguntas y critica constructiva son muy bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.

PD: Slink también estuvo aquí :D


	3. Chapter 3 Odia escuchar esa voz

**Desentrañando el Corazón, Volviendo al deseo original **

**Capítulo 3: Odia escuchar esa voz**

Advertencia: Personaje OC.  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

OoO

Scott reía al ver como Estados Unidos ponía cara de desconcierto y preocupación mientras Inglaterra huía en el primer vuelo que salía de ese país, que era bastante caro considerando que no iba a un lugar tan lejano, y que los de ida desde Canadá tenían un precio menor.

El pobre británico estaba aterrado, apagó su celular por un extraño miedo a escuchar esa voz que de niño (e incluso ahora) le hacía temblar del terror: la voz de su hermano mayor.

El difunto observaba a su hermano menor que intentaba calmarse, luego de reírse del estadounidense."Al menos ya no está con él" pensó, al ver a su hermano. Entendía perfectamente su relación con el norteamericano, aun cuando quiso abstenerse de ver su historia completa, pero estaba decidido a no permitir que esa historia continuara.

Arthur ya estaba más calmado, pero se escondió en un callejón y dejó, a una lágrima, recorrer su mejilla,

—¿Por qué... sentí como si Scott estuviera ahí? —En ese momento el escocés volteó el espejo sobre el buro y dio un suspiro de rabia por no poder estar a su lado realmente.

Conseguir el espejo no le costó trabajo; era lo único distinto a su casa en la tierra y tenía el aspecto de la superficie de un lago reflejando el sol, no necesitó más que desear proyectarse como una alucinación para que eso sucediera, pero él quería más.

—No —dijo el omnisciente antes de que él lo pidiera.

El escocés apretó los puños. Esa voz severa, pero con tono suplicante y lastimero era insoportable, aunque en verdad amaba esa voz. Lo insoportable era no tener a su verdadero portador entre los brazos.

Ni siquiera preguntó el motivo, él le diría que ya lo sabía. Realmente sentía que escucharlo le provocaba querer llorar por la melancolía y por saber que desde el principio sus acciones contra su hermano estaban mal, pero el maldito tenía que empezar con su puto fanfarroneo, regaño, sermón, que hacía todo lo contrario a serenarlo.

Por eso se encontraba en la esquina de la cama tapándose los oídos y repitiendo "¡cállate!", aunque no servía de nada: la voz era interna. Terminó jalando de sus rojos cabellos por los costados, hasta que por la corta distancia sus manos resbalaron y por fin cayó una lágrima. Sólo llegaba a eso cuando estaba solo y últimamente (desde hacia años) estaba siempre solo. Eso le hacìa desahogar sus sentimientos más seguido.

Se encontraba triste, frustrado y cada vez se desesperaba más por no poder tener cerca a su "odiado", pero amado, hermano.

Odiaba que fuera tan deseable y estuviera tan lejos, odiaba haber poseído su cuerpo, pero no su aceptación en el pasado, haberlo perdido y que él lo hubiera olvidado, porque en realidad nunca fue suyo, odiaba haber sido un malvado con Arthur, haberlo lastimado, antes y ahora, pero si las cosas pasaran de nuevo haría exactamente lo mismo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos levantó nuevamente el espejo para observar e intervenir en el momento preciso, aun si el invisible se lo negaba, e incluso si sus ojos se enrojecieran por tanto llorar, aun si lo lastimaba a él, de nuevo, continuaría, porque lo hacía por amor.

OoO

Fin del capitulo.

Comentarios, peticiones, asesorías, observaciones, preguntas y critica constructiva son muy bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.

(Je, je, je. Silnk domina el mundo~ *huye*).

(No, NyoRus está aqui para corregirlo *va tras él*)


	4. Chapter 4 Comenzó la tormenta

**Desentrañando el corazón, Volviendo al deseo original **

**Capítulo 4: Comenzó la tormenta**

Advertencia: personaje OC.  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

OoO

Caminaba, temblando un poco, pues el lugar era un poco más frío y habìa dejado en casa de Alfred su saco.

Estaba más calmado pero necesitaba donde refugiarse pues una tormenta se aproximaba. Ee repente un canadiense lo llamó:

—¡Arthur! —Pero él no escuchó y pasó de largo, hasta sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se sobresaltó, mas se calmó al ver a Matthew, cansado de perseguirlo por más de una cuadra.

—¡Oh! Matthew, hola… —Canadá se incorporó pues se había inclinado sobre sus rodillas.

—Hola, Arthur… —Dijo apenas audible el menor—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que estarías en tu casa o con mi hermano —el mayor desvió la mirada y rió áspero.

—Je, je, bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir...? Matt, ¿puedes indicarme dónde está la farmacia más cercana? Necesito una aspirina y me iré pronto. Fue un placer saludarte —el chico del rulito entrecerró los ojos, un poco enfadado.

—Mi casa está más cerca, no me has visitado en casi un año, y fue por trabajo. No he sabido casi nada de ti estos meses, pasa aunque sea un momento.

—Pero… —dijo sin notar el enojo en la voz de su excolonia, buscando un pretexto.

—No me evites, Arthur —pidió—. Por favor, no me mientas, ¿qué pasó contigo y con Alfred? ¿Estás bien? No puedo recibir noticias de la mayoría de los países y la situación es preocupante —suspiró, era cierto, la situación era como para explotar, y ya se notaba cómo le afectaba.

Inglaterra asintió con pesar.

Caminaron, menos de una cuadra, y llegaron pronto a la acogedora casita de madera. Matthew le ofreció un asiento y una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Me vas a decir loco, pero… estaba con Alfred cuando yo… entré en pánico… creí ver un fantasma y… corrí al primer lugar que pude —dijo apenado por la ridiculez confesada, al menos sabía que podía confiar en Canadá.

—Creí que mi hermano era quien les tenía miedo —el menor estaba un poco confundido, ¿cómo no salió Alfred lloriqueando de eso?

—Creo que Alfred no lo vio… mejor así —susurró Inglaterra, estremeciéndose con lo último, pensando en la cara de horror que habría puesto Estados Unidos de haber visto el rostro del escocés.

El chico más joven lo miró un tanto lastimero, odiaba ver como su alrededor se entristecía, cómo sus conocidos se alejaban entre sí, se alejaba de él y lo dejaba más evidentemente solo, porque siempre lo había estado; aun rodeado de muchas personas ninguna estaba realmente con él.

Al menos podía fingir, intentar negarse a ello. Ahora sentía que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo también se le desvanecía, la escasa atención y casi inexistente percepción de Inglaterra, incluso el maltrato de Estados Unidos (o tal vez sólo su sonrisa al hacerlo) y los consuelos o agresiones, por confundirlo con su gemelo, de los países un poco más al sur de América. Odiaba la maldita situación de aislamiento desde que prácticamente el mundo entero había declarado apoyar a los orientales y darle la espalda a su hermano, mas de alguna forma nadie se pudo organizar sin las idioteces de Alfred.

Pobre diablo; se tuvo que dar cuenta del daño por sus acciones que no tuvieron una miga de lógica y menos de heroísmo de esa forma tan triste.

El desquiciado que le tocó de jefe (lo peor; sin que nadie lo pudiera mandar bajar de la silla a patadas) era más terrible que el loco del bigote de hace años en Alemania. El maldito advirtió que volaría medio mundo para terminar con China, que lo estaba "bajándo del altar". Era el villano, siempre lo fue, así eran las cosas crudas que le decían, ante los puños apretados y frustración de Alfred.

Sólo faltaba que le escupieran la cara, ya que Arthur aunque no quiso dar detalles de la visión tampoco quería ver al come hamburguesas un tiempo, debía alejarse al menos hasta dejar de sentir que el mayor de sus hermanos lo observaba. Regresaría a su casa a pesar de su terrible presentimiento; ese escocés lo estaría persiguiendo.

Se despidió de Canadá para tomar otro vuelo, pero la tormenta había comenzando.

OoO

Fin del capitulo.

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios?

(Ayuden a Slink a conquistar al mundo. Yo sé que quieren a Slink como su dominante mundial. *Slink huye por las sombras*).


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Es muy tarde?

**Desentrañando el corazón, Volviendo al deseo original **

**Capítulo: 5 ¿Es muy tarde?**

Advertencia: personaje OC.  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

OoO

Una media sonrisa obscureció el rostro de un escocés que veía con alegría que el estado del tiempo le favorecía: su hermano no podría ser alcanzado por Alfred, que había revisado todos los nombres de las personas que salieron de Nueva York en esas últimas horas tras la ausencia de respuesta en el celular del inglés.

Como odiaba esa maldita facilidad que poseía el estadounidense por ser quien era. Al menos ahora eso no era más que en su país. Vio, un tanto enfadado, como el estadounidense se subía en su auto para ir a una mayor cercanía del lugar al que fue Arthur, aunque se rió un poco por comprender que ese muchacho era un idiota: se tardaría lo mismo o más si manejaba de puerto en puerto hasta que acabara la tormenta, que si seguía ahí. Se todos modos le molestaba esa especie de insistencia en el más joven.

"Pero no dejaré que te quedes con él, maldito pedazo de mierda", ¿qué pudo haberle visto Arthur? "¿Cómo no pudiste ser felíz conmigo? Arthur, en verdad te pareces a mí más de lo que crees, también te enamoraste de quien estuvo en tus brazos tal cual hijo, pero…".

Un escándalo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un escándalo que amenazaba con romper la puerta o sus oídos.

—¡Ya voy! Mierda no molesten —dejó el espejo sobre su buró.

—¿Qué diablos planeas? Tu jodida cara con una sonrisa no es nada bueno —dijo hecho un demonio un país que normalmente era bastante pacífico desde que murió, pero que era temido cuando estaba molesto.

—¡Qué te importa, anciano! —Lo empujó, pues ya estaba metido en su casa e iba directo a su cuarto—. Ni lo pienses, maldito vejestorio —dijo, interponiéndose entre el romano y la puerta.

—Tú no te quedas tan atrás, también te cargas bastantes siglos, y debes detenerte, ¿a quién le estás fregando la vida? —Dijo por respuesta el mayor.

—¡No voy a detenerme! Déjeme en paz —usó todas sus fuerzas para sacar al antiguo imperio de su casa y no se quedó sin varios moretones en la cara, las espinillas y uno por las costillas.

Cerró con candado y colocó una fortaleza de muebles en puertas y ventanas para que ese maldito viejo no pudiera volver a pasar y se largara.

El Imperio Romano se sobó las sienes; era la primera vez que estaba estresado desde hace mucho, necesitaba detener a ese enfermo mental, pero primero necesitaba saber a quién estaba torturando, siempre pareció contentarse con el dolor de cualquier inocente, pero quién, quién sería su víctima ahora.

Necesitaba investigar. Tenía dos opciones: revisar a todos los países, no, a todas las personas en el mundo, o revisar qué en su puta Historia le podía dar indicios. Ya había revisado varias partes del mundo y no encontró gran cosa, pero lo que sí encontró fue algo que le entristeció mucho.

En la Tierra su nieto estaba muy desanimado, era algo muy malo lo que debía estar pasando en el mundo para que viera el semblante de Feliciano así: preocupado, triste. No estaba llorando, pero no era como cuando lloraba, antes aun detrás de sus lágrimas se veía un aire vivaz y alegre, en cambio ahora la sonrisa que esbozó con la llamada de su amigo alemán era una mala cubierta de los restos de la felicidad que se apagó meses atrás.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —La voz del alemán no podía ser más preocupada.

—Bien, ¿cómo estás tú? —Y la de Italia no podía ser más quebrada.

—Entonces ¿qué tienes? —Preguntó Ludwig al escuchar al italiano.

—Te extraño —el rubio se estremeció; sabía que Italia lo dice como amigos, pero esas palabras le dan una amarga esperanza de que pueda ser algo más.

Le ha costado demasiado aceptarlo, pero es tarde cuando deja de decirse a sí mismo que está mal. En la obscuridad de la noche extraña el cuerpo del italiano, y en la calidez de su lecho pronuncia suave lo que animará a Veneciano.

"Te quiero".

—Eh —se queda en silencio sólo por un momento—, yo también —responde, y al sentir que quiere llorar porque le extraña demasiado, corta para evitar que el otro se dé cuenta.

OoO

Fin del capitulo.

Je, je, espero que todos los lectores estén disfrutando de mi fic, en fin,  
comentarios, observaciones, etc. Recibiré con gusto sus opiniones ;)

Att NyoRus

(*Slink hace su aparición fugaz, tira una cortina de humo y escapa*).


	6. Chapter 6 Dolor y Esperanza

**Desentrañando el Corazón, Volviendo al deseo original **

**Capítulo 6: Dolor y esperanza**

N/A: fan fic de Hetalia la historia está situada en un futuro en que E.U.A. tiene un jefe loco y las cosas se complican más cuando el difunto hermano de Inglaterra descubre una forma de separarlo de su amor, Alfred (E.U.A.).  
Advertencia algunos personajes OC.  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

* * *

"¡Maldito Estados Unidos!" decía Corea siendo curado por su hermana Taiwán.

—Tranquilo hermanito, estarás bien— lo animó Mei,

—sólo quiero dejar de pelear con Hong Kong y deshacerme de toda la porquería que me hace cargar ese idiota— espetó molesto por no lograr dejar de ser el subordinado del americano. Sin embargo eso sería peor porque el jefe de Alfred, al cual ya ni la propia nación aceptaba, se pondría loco de furia por algo así, se lo dijo con la mirada a su hermana, Taiwán asintió apesadumbrada.

—¡Oh! Perdón, te estoy poniendo en riesgo al hacer que te quedes tanto, si no llegas pronto con Yao habrá problemas— dijo al ver el reloj,

—no seas exagerado ya estoy grande, no tiene porque preocuparse, me quiero quedar más.— le respondió con un pucherito, —además no he terminado— expresó volviendo a curar sus heridas, él la detuvo con una mano.

—vuelve a tu casa, yo estaré bien— ella quiere llorar mas no lo hace, le dedicó una sonrisa dolida y se retiró, de antemano sabía que al llegar China le regañaría por eso quería quedarse más tiempo con Corea.

Llegó y Yao le comenzó a interrogar dónde había estado, ella siempre había sido linda con todos pero esta vez simplemente no lo soportó.

—¡Cállate!— gritó con lágrimas en los ojos —¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme de esa forma? Deja de intentar controlarme— el mayor se quedó en silencio un instante sorprendido,

—Pero Mei sólo quiero protegerte— intentó abrazarla, ella lo apartó.

—no es protección, y de todos modos ¿de qué me vas a proteger? Todos estamos a punto de irnos al precipicio por los estúpidos que hacen lo que sea por el dinero que les da el maldito jefe de Estados Unidos y que se pusiera agresivo también es tu culpa…— sollozaba —¿de qué me vas a proteger ahora? Si ya lo arruinaste— entró a su cuarto dejando a China absorto y derramando una lágrima más.

Yao salió, intentando despejarse al sentir su corazón partido en pedazos con las heridas de Hong Kong y lo que le dijo Mei. Se escondió entre el bambú, sin percatarse de que a escasa distancia se encontraba un albino que iba camino a su casa, lloraba a rienda suelta, encogido y recargando su cabeza en las rodillas, cuando sintió un abrazo que le causó un escalofrío, conocía esas blancas manos.

—¡¿Q-qué haces aquí aru?!— dijo algo espantado,

—Quería verte…— le respondió apretando más el abrazo, —y hacerte el ofrecimiento de mi apoyo da~.—

El chino por un momento se sintió cobijado, como antes, lo miró, esa cara que se aferraba a una expresión felíz aun cuando él era el más dolido y preocupado. Eso fue lo que lo había enamorado, que el ruso insistiera en sonreír para él, que se aferrara a sus sueños, a pesar de tener que hacer todas esas crueldades marcando su paso con sangre, no quería hacerlo pero debía, para defender a su gente, hasta el día que todos fueran como una sola nación en alegría, así hasta que una cosa se entrelazó con la otra, la necesidad de hacerse fuerte y dominante enredó sus tiernos sueños y torció sus deseos al punto que, el temible resultado, alejó a aquella que era su mayor, sino es que única, alegría, el amor de Yao. Éste en realidad siempre le amaría, pero le temía.

—¿Qué clase de apoyo aru? Y no esperes "agradecimiento" aru, sé cuales son tus…—

Lo interrumpió un beso que él ya no detuvo, extrañaba ese cariño y cualquier momento podría ser el último, Iván recuperó el brillo en sus ojos al mirar de nuevo al de cabello largo, lo abrazó fuertemente apretando sus violáceos ojos para ahogar las lágrimas. Intentando luchar por no ser asfixiado Yao lo alejó, un poco antes de escuchar un "Gracias" susurrado que le sacó una leve sonrisa, el ruso se incorporó y le ofreció la mano al representante de China para que hiciera lo mismo, él la toma y se sonroja levemente al sentir el abrazo que le da Iván a su cintura al empezar a caminar, estaba apunto de preguntar cómo pensaba apoyarlo cuando Rusia habla:

—Tengo una idea… pero es algo complicado, con eso correríamos riesgos, pero igual si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados— comienza.

—¿Cuál?— preguntó China,

—ataque directo al poder del problema, necesito tu apoyo, y varios, incluyéndonos, tendremos que sacrificar algo…— Yao asintió y el ruso le contó el plan.

* * *

OoO Fin del capitulo.


End file.
